XLemonsX
by XXkagomeX
Summary: All the lemons from my crossovers will be posted here! Requests can be made; anime list on my profile! Name of the story is always included, also name of the requested. Rated M. No YURI. Kagome X ? Hope you like it
1. Nanatsu no Taizai: Meliodas

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating.**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Kagome X Meliodas**

 _Sinning on a Miko - Tainted_

* * *

Night had come to the bar. Most of the sins had gone their separate ways before the journey; Merlin for example went back to her little hideout she used for experiments. While Elizabeth decided to spend some with her other sisters, sleeping at the castle. Leaving Meliodas with Kagome in the newly made Boar Hat.

Kagome walked in the dimly lit room of her and her lover. She saw him sit on the edge of the bed, seemingly pondering. "Meliodas…?" Kagome sat besides him.

His head hung low, and for the first time, he didn't comment on her nightwear. "I just…" He started mumbling. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder; already understanding what he was struggling to say.

"It's fine, Meliodas." She said. "No matter what happens I'll always be by your side." She spoke with a soft voice. He lifted his head to look at her beautiful eyes. Affected by her smile, he let out a sight. "I guess there won't be any use to worry over it." He stated with a grin.

Kagome's smile widen in respond. "By the way…" The blonde suddenly began, emitting an dark aura, while a dirty smirk grew on his face. He turned to the priestess who had retreated her hand, crawling away from him as she knew what that smirk meant.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her down, with her head on her pillow. A hand pushed up her nightdress revealing a red string around her hip that seemed very easy to remove. Green eyes lingered at the underwear before looking Kagome in the eye.

"You wore one of my other favourite lingerie today... the red one." He stated with a smirk as he watched Kagome blush crimson. "I-I… Everything needed to washed s-so this was the only thing I had…." Kagome tried to explain. But Meliodas didn't mind the reason; her wearing it was enough, because he loved taking it off.

"Kagome." He cut her off. "I love you."

Kagome's heart began beating even faster, as she felt a familiar feeling flutter in her stomach. She watched him come closer until their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. She felt his hand on her hip grip tighter as the kiss grew more passionate.

Kagome was struggling to keep up the long kiss, as she was holding back her moans. They finally parted, allowing Kagome to get a breath of air. She heard a faint chuckle and opened her eyes to look at Meliodas. " _Nani_?" She asked slightly annoyed.

" _Iie_ , it's nothing." He muttered. "I just thought that you were cute." Kagome blushed for the third time that night. Meliodas smirked as he lowered himself while dragging her hips up. He removed the dress within a blink of an eye, leaving Kagome in her red-laced underwear that hugged her every curve.

His hands started wandering over he body, pulling a strand of her panty, making it come loose from the side. Slowly he started to let his fingers touch her private parts, managing to enter one finger. His other hand was massaging her breast, pushing the bra aside.

Meliodas began kissing Kagome again, to let her focus on the pleasure. He missed it; he missed watching her face turn in ecstasy as he added another finger to her womanhood.

She started moaning through their kisses. Meliodas had managed to open the front claps of her bra, letting her breast out. "Hmn…" Kagome moaned as her hands was tucking on his shirt, urging him to take it off. He quickly obeyed and removed it. Her hands immediately started to trace his scars, her hand stopped when she felt his heartbeat. It was going fast, faster than she would imagine hers. But Meliodas captured her lips before she could make a comment

Another finger slipped in her, and she couldn't contain the moan that threatened to come out. Meliodas pushed his tongue further in her mouth as if to silence her.

Kagome could feel something hard brush against her, coming closer to her clitoris. Meliodas had taken out his fingers and removed the panty completely, in compensation for his fingers, he grinded his hard-on onto her.

" _Mou_ … Meliodas…" Kagome muttered in-between her panting. "I… want…" He didn't let her finish as Kagome felt his big shaft enter her, while claiming her started off slowly, but increased his speed after seeing Kagome move her hips, begging him to go faster. His body hovered over her and watched as her tender breasts moved along to his rhythm.

Kagome's moans could no longer be contained, as he was repeatedly hitting her sweet spot.

"…Me…lio…das…"

Meliodas grunted in answer, he felt his sweat dripping off of his body, mixing with hers on the bed. It felt amazing, being connected with the one you love. He couldn't stop his hips from moving; it was too late for him to stop. The demon snaked his arm beneath Kagome, pulling her waist closer to him as he began to go even faster and deeper. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"…Ah…!"

 ***Pant** *

"..Ngn…"

She dug her nails deep within his back, while he kept marking her neck. They were both nearing their end, and they knew. Kagome felt an unfamiliar feeling grow in her abdomen, which told her that she would cum soon.

Meliodas kept the pace, feeling her tighten around him. "…Ah…Ah… Meliodas…" Kagome moaned. "I'm…I'm… gonna…" She could barely make a sentence as with every word she spoke, she moaned. "I'm… gonna… cum…"

Meliodas laid her waist rest on the bed again, his hands besides Kagome on the bed to hold him still. Kagome felt his warm breath on her neck, while her own moans deafened the sounds of their skin coming together.

"…me… too…"

Meliodas suddenly whispered in her ear, until finally their end came. Meliodas dug his manhood deeper, while biting her neck as if to keep himself quiet. The opposite however, was for Kagome who whimpered in pleasure as she came off her high. She felt him fill up her womb, while slowly pulling out.

 ***Pant***

"You came inside me…" Kagome finally said after a moment of silence.

" _Gomen_ , I couldn't help it, you felt too good." Meliodas answered as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Kagome saw his after-glow began making its way on his face. Her face became flushed again as she looked away.

"You also made more marks than usual… it's gonna be hard to hide them." She muttered. " _Maa_ , _maa_ , Kagome." Meliodas smirked. "It's no secret that you're mine."

"Ah…!" Kagome suddenly breathed out, as her hand went down her body, with her face becoming red. "It leaked out…" She said, answering Meliodas unsaid question.

She felt her body being lifted and found herself on top her lover, his face buried in her breasts. "Should we go for another round?" He looked up with a cheeky grin, while pushing her body closer to his.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something soft become gradually harder. She blushed and looked away, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "J-Just one more r-round, okay?"

A dirty smirk came on his face, as he couldn't hide his intentions. "Yeah, just one more round.

* * *

 **KT:** And that's the end of the lemon! I had like a debate with myself whether to place it at the original Xover but I decided not to. It plays some role in my storyline, but you can go without it, it just a nice add^^

I tried to make it more "sensual and intimate" rather than pure sex. Because, well I think those suck, it has no meaning if it doesn't show how much they love each other. (I'm talking about writing it ^^' But if it's like RL or just to show a one-night-stand or something, it's fine! It's for you to decide what you like)

Side note: I hate using the words like; pussy, dick or penis… just ruins the moment here but it's also really hard to write it without using it. XD


	2. Shaman King: Amidamaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Shaman King. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 X Amidamaru**

 _Requested by: Guest_

* * *

They had been traveling for moths, coming closer and closer to Naraku's castle. The last few shards were in his possession, the end was drawing near.

It also had been months since the Inutachi met the samurai Amidamaru.

There were rumors that the Lord was possessed, so they headed out. But after coming in conflict with said Lord, Kagome got kidnapped. He took her to his lair and revealed his true form. A hideous monster, sharp teeth that could rip out flesh and eyes that bled red.

Just when Kagome thought it was the end, like many times, she got saved by a man with silver hair. It wasn't Inuyasha, but a samurai named Amidamaru.

And for the first time ever Kagome felt like her heart stood still. It wasn't like that with Inuyasha, when she found him she was fascinated. But with the unknown warrior, she seemed spellbound.

Love at first sight.

It didn't take long to convince Amidamaru to joining them in their quest of defeating Naraku, despite Inuyasha's protest. The more time they spend together, the closer they got, until the point that Amidamaru couldn't keep quiet anymore.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Kagome- _dono_!" He spoke out when they finally had a chance to be alone. "I'm afraid I can no longer contain the feelings I have for you. Even though I know very well of your relationship with the _Hanyou_ , my heart betrays me." He told her.

Kagome looked at him, wide eyed. "Amidamaru, you got it wrong. She began when he looked her in the eyes. "Inuyasha isn't the one I love." She felt her heart beat faster, courage holding her up.

"I love you, Amidamaru."

He didn't do much to hide his surprise, but Kagome couldn't be happier when he finally took her in his arms. "Then… do I have your permission to court you?" He whispered in her ears.

Kagome grinned and placed her arms over his neck to pull him closer.

" _Hai_."

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

That happened three weeks ago, now Kagome found herself sitting on her knees. She was wearing a night kimono, while she sat on one side of the futon. A blush on her cheeks while her eyes darted around the room nervously.

Opposite of her sat Amidamaru, also on his knees. But unlike his lover, he sat silently, eyes focused on the bed.

"Kagome- _dono_ … _Iie_ … Kagome." He suddenly spoke. Making Kagome jump a little. " _Hai_ …!"

He looked at her with piercing eyes. Kagome felt a head gather between her legs as she quickly looked away. " Our final battle is nearing." He began softly.

"I do not know of the outcome, but I do know we shall be victorious." He crawled a bit closer to Kagome and took her hands. "However, I cannot guarantee that we all will return alive."

Her heart stopped. She didn't know where he was going with this; she didn't want to hear his last will. She didn't want to hear it! Kagome frantically shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No! We all will survive! We will win this and come back alive!"

Amidamaru smiled softly at his, his hand rising up to push a stray stand of her hair back. "That is what I wish for as well. But before we enter the battle I have one request that only you can fulfill."

Again Kagome shook her head not wanting to listen. " _Yada, yada, yada_!" She tried to get herself free from his grip, but Amidamaru didn't let go as he tried to calm her down.

"Kagome, please listen to me!" Amidamaru has pushed her down. His large body was hovering over hers, his knee parting her legs. Hands were holding her down. He waited till she stopped squirming and was willing to listen.

His breathing was heavy, eyes ravishing her body in every way possible. "Kagome…" He lowered his head, lips inching closer.

"I wish to touch you…" Hands went down her arms and around her waist.

"I wish to feel you…" He pulled her body closer to his. Breast touching his bare chest as clothes began loosing.

"I wish to kiss you…" His lips were softly touching her neck, not giving her the satisfaction of moving neither up nor down.

"I wish to love you…" Amidamaru pushed up to look at her. A light blush spread on her cheeks, glossy eyes looking up. Her tangled clothes slowly revealed her body.

He waited for her to answer, but she didn't anything. Instead she cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together. It gave the answer he wanted.

He no longer had to hold back. Amidamaru pushed his tongue back, tasting every corner of her mouth. Kagome tried to keep up, but it was too hard for the teen.

They broke apart, Kagome's panting filling the room, arousing the man even more. His hand began wandering her body, feeling her curves. He quickly pushed her yukata aside only to meet with another barrier.

He sat up, confusedly staring at the piece of cloth that covered her breast and below. "W-What is this…?" He started examining the strange thing called undergarment. "Is this something from you time…?" He asked curiously.

"Amidamaru…" Kagome growled dark, her blush redder than before. "This isn't the time to be distracted, is it?" Amidamaru blushed as he took his hands off of her. "Indeed, you are right." He coughed.

Kagome sighed as she sat up to remove her bra, Amidamaru watched in fascination as she stripped in front of him. He waited excitedly for her to remove whatever was in front of her lady hood, but her hands didn't move away from her chest.

"Kagome…?" He turned to her, but she didn't meet his eyes. "Stop staring…" She muttered softly. The samurai smiled and crawled closer. He grabbed her hands and pulled it away, once again pushing the girl against the futon.

"I cannot do that, Kagome." He spoke, eyes wandering over her beautiful body. "I must see every inch of your body, so please don't hide it from me." His hands began massaging her breast.

It was the first time someone ever touched Kagome like that, and she wasn't planning on having anyone else do that to her either. Her moans could no longer be contained.

"Ah…!"

Feeling a sense of pride that he could make Kagome let out a sound like that, Amidamaru continued to please the lady. However his body couldn't keep calm, he was holding the woman he loved and he was being honest.

Kagome noticed the rising of his manhood and shyly reached out to stroke it. "K-Kagome…!" He wanted to protest, but she ignored him and continued on.

"I also want to touch you." She admitted, becoming more daring. Amidamaru nodded, understanding her feelings. His fingers traced her body and went downwards, where it was sensitive. He gently pushed a bit making her moan.

He felt the place become wet as he continued to stroke on her tempo. Kagome couldn't control her body no more. It felt great; she wanted more, she sped up, hoping he would do the same.

Suddenly she felt someone take her hands away as well as pull away from her maidenhood. "A-Amidamaru…?" She softly breathed.

He didn't say anything; instead he stripped out his yukata and pushed the girl down again. His hands went around her panty and pulled it down, finally allowing them both to be naked.

"Kagome, I want to be inside you… I can longer wait." His breath was heavy not hiding the lust in his eyes. Kagome timidly nodded, giving him approval. Amidamaru pushed a finger insider, softly pumping in and out.

The mikos eyes widen from the unfamiliar feeling inside her. Her moans growing louder with each finger he added until he stretched her wide enough for him to enter her.

Kagome shyly parted her legs more, giving Amidamaru room to carefully place his shaft by her entrance. He looked at her for a nod of approval. The girl averted her eyes feeling embarrassed, but still nodded.

Amidamaru slowly pushed, feeling her warmth tighten around him. A groan escaped his lips. Kagome's arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. "You can move…" She whispered softly in his ears.

The samurai started moving his hips, trusting in her faster. Sweat was dripping off their body and onto the sheets.

"Ah… Ah…!" Kagome became louder. Amidamaru slammed his lips on to hers to keep her silence, and picked up the pace. But even the kiss couldn't keep her from moaning.

Amidamaru gripped her hips and began slamming inside her. She dug her nails deep within his back, while he kept marking her neck. Kagome felt an unfamiliar feeling grow in her abdomen, which told her that she would cum soon.

"Amidamaru… I'm… gonna… cum…" Kagome panted out. The silver haired man closed his eyes to enjoy the same feeling. He felt her inside tighten he couldn't stop moving. "Say my name… more…" he asked of her and she complied.

"Ami… damaru… Amidamaru…!"

Amidamaru dug his manhood deeper, while biting his lip to keep his own moans of pleasure inside. Kagome however whimpered in feeling something release inside of her. She felt his warmth slowly leave her body.

Amidamaru fell down besides her, watching her breathing slow down. She turned to him with a lovely smile. "Amidamaru…" Kagome softly said after a moment of silence. " _Aishiteru_ …"

His heart swelled with happiness while it skipped a beat. He couldn't help but return the smile while holding the woman closer to his bare chest.

"I promise you, Kagome. I'll protect you with my life… _Aishiteru_ , Kagome."

* * *

 **KT:** YAY! Thank you so much for requesting this Guest, I really enjoyed writing it^^ I hope it didn't come to late and that everyone read it with love ^^

* * *

 **Be free to request a character on my anime list^^**

 **Guest:** Hope you liked what I did^^ It was fun to write so I really wonder if you have any more challengers for me ;)

 **Teddy:** I will if there are more request or if I have an idea ^^'

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Yay^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Yada:** (Another way of saying) No

 **Hanyou:** Half Demon

 **Aishiteru:** (Strongest form of) I love you

 **-dono:** Honorifics for someone respectful


	3. Shingeki no Kyonjin: Levi Ackerman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3 X Levi**

 _Requested by: Guest_

* * *

It had been several years since Kagome arrived in the strange world. She had been through a lot just to survive as a young 18 year old. But she did and was now 24. In all those years people made sure she wouldn't die.

Levi Ackerman was one of them.

A strange man with unusual habits looked after her, making sure she had something to eat, he also taught her how to defend herself. And then they got scouted by Erwin.

They lost many comrades through the time, but they always found each other. He knew about her powers as a _miko_ , right after they lost Isabel and Furlan, so he helped her hide it to avoid exploitation.

"Must be hard to have a husband like Captain Levi."

Kagome froze, her hands stopped cleaning the window. Instead she lowered the piece of cloth that covered her mouth and turned to the young cadet.

"Excuse me, Eren… can you repeat that?"

Kagome asked with a forced smile. The boy perked up, eyes darting around the room nervously. "My apologies, Kagome- _san_ … I thought that you and the Captain were married…"

Eren was already talking before Kagome could even ask why. "Because Captain never shouts or complains to you, and you're the only one allowed in his room, so…"

Kagome blushed red, anger taking over her embarrassment. "S-Shut up! Just sweep the floor!" Eren stiffened and immediately continued his work while the woman walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

' _Me and Levi… married?'_

It was a thought that never crossed her mind, at least not in the hectic world they were living in. Although there were times where she thought that they were the only ones there.

Levi was always been by her side when she needed him, never saying much yet telling the girl everything she needed to hear. She was living for him, and he was living for her.

Her heart pounded a bit harder than normal as the short captain came across her mind. Those simple words he whispers to her every single day.

" _Aishiteru…"_

Kagome jumped aside, hand pressed against the ear where something soft was whispered to her.

"L-Levi?!"

A blush came on her face when she saw the small grin he had. "Geez, stop sneaking up on me! You might enjoy teasing me, but it scares the hell out of me…!" She pouted.

Levi didn't reply, instead his muscles relaxed as he came to sit next to her on the fallen tree. It was their special place on the border of the Scout Regiment's ground. Just outside of preying eyes, but not too far.

"Why are you here and not cleaning?" He asked with a rough voice. Kagome looked at him, he was in his usual cleaning attire; pants, shoes, the belts of the ODM gear and his blouse rolled up around the elbows.

She watched as he removed the cloth on his head, letting his hair fall free. Sweat drenching his clothes, his muscles seeming tighter than ever.

Kagome swallowed.

"E-Eren… he asked a weird question…" Kagome admitted Levi shot his head towards her. "What?!" a dark voice left him. "I'm gonna feed that brat straight to the those damned Titans…" The man sounded evil.

Kagome flushed red as she held his arm back. "N-No, it wasn't anything weird in **that way**." She said quickly. The Captain sat back, his glare slowly disappearing to his normal stare.

Kagome looked at him before turning her eyes at the clear sky. "His question just made me think…" She took a deep breath.

"It made me think that we barely have any time to ponder or worry about "normal" things. I doubt any of the cadets are worrying about what to wear tomorrow. I doubt any of the citizens are worrying about getting fat." She laughed a bit.

"It's like we don't have time to worry about mundane things like that, because we can't. Our world isn't save enough to take the time and think about it." Kagome's eyes drooped.

She wasn't allowed to worry about how her family was after all these years, because she had to survive first. Every day was another battle to make sure you wouldn't die tomorrow.

A big sigh left the Captain's lips. "Don't think about it." Levi said, his hands going through his hair, trying to scratch away a coming headache. "You don't need to think about bothersome things like that."

Kagome sat straight again, staring at the man. _'Bother…some…'_ her gaze wondered back to the sky. _'Perhaps it is bothersome…'_ her mood turned gloom. Levi noticed, but the sound of the evening bell suddenly rang, before he could say anything.

The sun had begun setting and it was time for dinner. Most of their afternoon spend together.

Kagome took a deep breath, as if taking all the pressure with it. "Come on," She turned to Levi with a forced smile. "Let's get something to eat!" She started walking back towards the house, not giving him a chance to clarify his words.

She walked, unaware of the hungry eyes following her figure, her hips that were swaying seductively, her breasts that were bouncing up and down. A deep and low growl was held in, before the beast could pound.

Kagome glanced over at Levi, who had halted in his move, his dark eyes piercing at her. Kagome felt a strange form of heat overwhelming her body.

She hugged herself, as if to hide from his stare.

"What are you looking at?" She said with slight annoyance and a hint of embarrassment.

"You."

" _Ch-Chotto_ , Levi… what are you doing?" Kagome protested he was dragging her inside, into his room. "Levi?" Kagome whispered confused.

Her back slammed against the back of the door, a small figure trapping her with his arms. The woman didn't have a chance to say anything as the corporal latched onto her neck, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of it.

"Ah…! Levi… _matte_ …!"

Kagome managed breathed out, his leg had crawled his way between her legs, pushing against her womanhood. Again, she felt the heat gather in her womb, a tingling sensation going through the rest of her body.

"Levi…!"

Kagome's heart began beating even faster. Levi looked up and stared in her eyes. She could see the desire in his dark orbs, unconsciously lowering herself until their lips met. Kagome felt the grip of his hand on her hip tighten, as the kiss grew more passionate.

The _Miko_ was struggling to keep up with the long kiss, holding back her moans. They finally parted, allowing Kagome to get a breath of air.

"What's gotten in to you?" She questioned causing Levi to glare at her. She felt a pair of strong arms carry her to the bed, almost slamming her down.

"So bothersome… I can't hold back any longer." He muttered. "What?" Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, not understanding his reasons. She sat up; suddenly she remembered something that happened a few weeks back.

"B-Bothersome?!"

Kagome's protest fell on deaf ears with Levi continuing what was on his agenda, taking off her clothes. 'Is this bothersome to him…?' the thought made her body grow cold. 'Am I bothersome to him-'

"I told you to stop thinking about bothersome things."

Kagome felt a tender kiss taking away her thoughts. As the soft lips slowly parted with hers, she looked directly at Levi's dark orbs. He saw the color in her eyes come back. "What…?"

"All you have to do is focus on what I'm going to do to you." Levi's head went down her body until he reached her private part. Her white undergarments were beneath the brown belts, as if she was shackled down.

Hands started rooming over her body while he took off the last piece of clothing Kagome had left on; she could feel his hot breath on her sensitive bud.

"L-Levi…!"

She felt his warm tongue lick her down there, an unbelievable amount of pleasure released itself from inside as the man kept on torturing the delicate clit.

"Levi… ***moan*** I'm gonna… Ah! Come!" Kagome gripped his head, entangling his black locks. Her eyes glimpse down at the sight, but heart was unprepared. She could see Levi's eyes gazing at her, not wanting to miss a single expression. His tongue not stopping the pleasure it gave her.

Kagome whipped her head back as she could feel her sweet release. "Ah!" She could feel Levi's hand holding her legs tight, not letting her escape as he took every juice leaving her body.

Thick steams of sweat and breaths filled the room along with the heavy stench of sex. Kagome managed to finally catch, but she couldn't rest for long. Her attention got taken away by someone licking her leg.

She peeked down to see Levi holding her leg and taking his tongue along her thigh. "Did you finally stop thinking?" He asked in a teasing manner. But there were times Kagome would beat him at his own game.

Kagome watched with lustful eyes as her man climbed back over her body.

"I don't want to think… I just want you…"A smirk came on her face. "What do you think about that, Captain Levi? Do you think you can handle it?"

It was an expression she always saw on him when they were together. He only showed his passion to her.

"Not bad… not bad at all."

He halted, devouring her figure with his eyes. Slowly he started to let his fingers travel to her private parts, massaging it over the cloth. His other hand was massaging her breast, pushing the bra aside.

Levi dipped down to kiss Kagome again, letting her moan through their kisses. Her legs squirmed under him from their previous adventure. Levi opened the claps of her bra and began massaging her breast.

"Hmn…" Kagome whimpered as her hands were tucking on his shirt, urging him to take it off. He quickly obeyed and removed his shirt.

Her hands immediately started to trace his hard abs, fingers going over each and every muscle he owned. She raised her legs and placed them over his hips, pulling his hard-on closer to her crotch.

He began grinding his hip on hers, while his hands were occupied with her breasts.

"L-Levi…" She panted out. "P-Please… I want you…"

Levi ripped his zip down and let out his manhood. Gently he inserted his big shaft into her entrance, before roughly thrusting into her.

Kagome's moans could no longer be contained, as he was repeatedly hitting her sweet spot.

"…Le…vi…"

Levi grunted in answer, he felt his sweat dripping off of his body, mixing with hers on the bed. It felt amazing, being connected with the one you love. He couldn't stop his hips from moving; it was too late for him to stop.

No more holding back.

His hands grabbed her hip, as he sat up. Pushing himself deeper in her warmth as he began to go even faster. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"…Ah…!"

 ***Pant** *

"..Ngn…"

She dug her nails deep within his back, while he kept marking her neck. They were both nearing their end, and they knew. Kagome could barely create a sentence as every word came out as a moan.

"I'm… gonna… cum…"

Levi slumped over her, keeping the pace. Kagome felt his warm breath on her neck. Her moans deafened the sounds of their skin coming together, arousing them more.

The Captain suddenly stopped thrusting, burying his shaft deeper. His seed filling up her womb, almost making sure she got pregnant. She felt his arms wrap around her body that suddenly seemed smaller than his.

 ***Pant***

" _Aishiteru_ , Kagome."

She smiled as answer. "Eren asked if we were married." The words suddenly left her lips. Levi pushed himself off of her, while pulling out. He laid besides her, covering them with the blanket.

"That's why it got me thinking…" Kagome continued. "We never have time to think about that. I never wondered if we ever gonna get married."

Her eyes turned to him, the moonlight landing on his face. He smiled gently at her before rolling onto his back.

"Are we ever gonna get married?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, focus on killing those damned Titans first." He said as he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Besides, we don't need a thing like marriage. You don't need a ring to prove that I love you and no one else. You're **my woman**."

* * *

 **KC:** YAY! Thank you so much for requesting this Guest, I really enjoyed writing it^^ I hope it didn't come to late and that everyone read it with love ^^

* * *

 **Be free to request a character from my anime list^^**

 **Guest:** I will hopefully you can be patient until then ^^

 **Yuyuchan:** I will probably write and post that one when I finished Miko Maid if you don't mind waiting^^' I promise it'll be done by this year

;D

 **Animefan (Guest):** Request is always open ^^ I can't however promise you a certain amount of time to expect it to be finish, but it will definitely be written ^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you ^3^

 **HaruhiandHikaru:** No problem! Hopefully I can get to it soon ^^

 **Sabaku no Ikuro:** Sure ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Miko** : Priestess.

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Chotto** : Hold on

 **Yada:** (Another way of saying) No

 **Hanyou:** Half Demon

 **Aishiteru:** (Strongest form of) I love you

 **-san:** Honorifics for someone


End file.
